


It Shouldn't Have Happened Like This

by wisekrakens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisekrakens/pseuds/wisekrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If that forest scene in early 3x03 had turned out a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Have Happened Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/gifts).



> You could read this as pining!Isaac and oblivious!Scott, I suppose, which is why it's tagged that way, but where is the line between strong friendship and romance, anyways? Tell me, because I'd like to know.
> 
> Written as retaliation, because allofspace made me care too much about Isaac and he's going to be the absolute worst source of puppy-eyed pain to ever puppy-eye.

It shouldn't have happened like this.

Scott should've been faster -- should've sprinted when he'd saved his energy, should've called Isaac back when he'd pulled ahead, should've given in to his damn wolf to get to that clearing and said fuck all to the consequences, because Isaac is fast, yes, but he can't fight worth shit. They'd cracked jokes about it, during those long summer months without Allison, back when golden day stretched out into cool night and they could forget, for a few hours, that they're technically in different packs. Isaac is the proud, earnest owner of a heart three sizes too big -- always has been, and Scott has always blessed him for it, because it means that the waves Isaac makes with his newly-minted wolf are good ones. But it drives Isaac forwards when it would do him good to stop and think, too -- something Scott had overlooked, because he'd thought he or Derek or Boyd or Erica or hell, Stiles, would be around to dig Isaac out of his big-hearted hole.

But Isaac is too damn fast.

It shouldn't have happened like this.

Scott should've been faster -- then he wouldn't have been caught close enough to see but too far away to act, wouldn't have been caught watching as Cora (whowhatwhenwhere _how_ did she survive, _where_ has she been, but no, there'll be time for questions and answers later) slips through Isaac's guard and rips him to shreds.

Once, across the underside of his arm.

Twice, down the front of his chest and through his stomach.

Three times, claws dug _in_ and then ripped _out_ , wrapped loosely around a chunk of windpipe that lands in the dirt an arm's length away.

Scott doesn't scream. Really, he doesn't; and later, when the fog of grief and the blaze of vengeance have both been driven from his mind, his silence then will keep him up for weeks. He doesn't scream when Cora tears the head off of the girl Isaac had leapt forwards to protect. He growls when he chases Cora off into the trees, but that hardly counts.

When Isaac smiles up at him with blood dripping down what's left of his throat, when Isaac's eyes flicker closed, when Scott feels-hears-sees Isaac's heart stop beating --

That's when Scott screams.


End file.
